1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to computer-implemented telephonic systems and in particular to biometric applications in telephonic computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometric verification provides a secure method of identification, and is reliable and often user-friendly. Generally, biometrics refers to the unique attributes of an individual, such as voice print, eyes, and fingerprints. The use of biometrics in cellular phone devices is a progressively growing technology. Major cellular phone manufacturers (e.g. LG, Samsung, Hitachi) utilize biometrics to provide increased security for cellular phone devices; for example, the use of fingerprints to lock and/or unlock cellular phones.
Humans perform biometric analysis using inherent senses such as sight and sound to discriminate between people based on physical attributes, as wells as to discern the current disposition of an individual. Devices, such as cellular phones, facilitate biometric verification via voice print matching and fingerprint scans to verify an individual's identity. However, the use of biometric analysis for cellular phones has been limited to merely differentiating between one or more individuals.